


Understanding

by vx3 (Vix_La_Rue)



Category: Shame (2011), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Crossover, David is a Creepy Asshole, Drinking, Implications of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implications of One-Sided Incest, In Which Wesley and Sissy Are BFFs, M/M, Protective!Wesley, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_La_Rue/pseuds/vx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley just wants Brandon to see he’s not as helpless as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> An offering for Tuesgay that would have been done much sooner if school and my perfectionism hadn't gotten in the way. Better late than never, though, especially when it comes to Bresley.

Sissy was the one to bring up the subject of Brandon’s creepy boss. It was during one of Wesley and Sissy’s nights in, and as usual, they were drinking. It was a weekly ritual in the friendship they developed, and tonight, they’d gotten onto the topic of the worst fucks they ever had. When Sissy admitted she slept with her brother’s boss, she actually seemed really embarrassed by it.

“He was repulsive. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Sissy said.

At the mention of David’s very small penis, Wesley couldn’t contain his hysterical laughter. However, he did sympathize with Sissy. They both had a bad track record with relationships, and Wesley knew what it was like to greatly regret a hook up. Brandon was the first stable relationship Wesley ever had. That sounded strange to say, but it was true.

“What was even worse was how mad Brandon was about it,” said Sissy.

They were both thankful for how things were now. It was easier on everyone, but no one more so than Brandon. It wasn’t just about Sissy, though. It was about a past Wesley still didn’t entirely know about, and it would probably be a long time before he did. However, the fact that Brandon trusted him enough to begin to open up to Wesley meant more to the younger man than words could say.

Steering the conversation back to a topic not as sad, Wesley brought up the very awkward time a girl fell asleep giving him a blowjob.

Brandon came home later that night, when Sissy was already asleep on the couch, and Wesley was waiting impatiently for his boyfriend. Wesley stumbled over to Brandon (even Wesley’s super-assassin abilities were compromised by enough alcohol) and threw his arms around the taller man as he said, “Your sister told me something really interesting tonight.”

“What?” Brandon asked, not liking the big, shit-eating grin on Wesley’s face. Sissy probably told him another embarrassing detail about their childhood. Probably the time Brandon was sent home from school for masturbating in class.

“Your boss has a tiny penis,” Wesley said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. Brandon couldn’t keep himself from laughing either. “That probably makes you feel better about him fucking Sissy, since he probably couldn’t do much.”

“Kind of,” said Brandon. Admittedly, he still kind of wished David would have his genitals eaten by wild coyotes.

Really, it didn’t help that much. It didn’t change the fact that it still happened, that David still brought it up to mess with Brandon, or that Brandon was too much of a doormat to say anything about it. As if that wasn’t bad enough, David’s inappropriate behaviour still made Brandon’s skin crawl. Brandon was too much of a doormat to say anything about that either.

There were times that they had sex and Brandon seemed desperate. Wesley didn’t know for what reason, but he thought he had an idea. Brandon wanted to forget. About what, Wesley didn’t know either, because it could be any number of things. This was one of those nights, though.

Being underneath his boyfriend, who was pounding into him, may have been an odd time to ask, “Are you okay?” Brandon didn’t even answer him.

It wouldn’t leave Wesley alone. It was eating away at him that Brandon wouldn’t tell him what was bothering him, and something definitely was. When did Wesley become so protective rather than possessive? He trusted Brandon, but Wesley didn’t trust the rest of the world, not one that nearly destroyed Brandon before.

Wesley was lying with his head on Brandon’s shoulder, looking at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Brandon’s demeanor changed when Wesley brought up David. Did what happened between David and Sissy affect Brandon that much? Wesley wouldn’t have been surprised if it did, but was there more to this?

Brandon never let Wesley come by the office to visit him. They argued about it before, which entailed Wesley accusing Brandon of being ashamed of him. All Brandon told him was, “It’s complicated.”

The next day, Wesley went against Brandon’s wishes. He needed an answer, and that was the only way he might be able to put his worries to rest. All he knew was that it had something to do with this David guy. Wesley knew showing up unannounced could result in another fight with Brandon, and that was a consequence he was willing to face if he could help Brandon in the long-run.

Wesley wasn’t prepared, when he got to Brandon’s floor, to see some guy grabbing Brandon’s ass. Before Wesley had time to even think, he was over there, grabbing the guy’s wrist and twisting his arm behind his back.

“Touch him again, and I’ll rip your arm off,” Wesley snapped.

“What the hell?” the guy shouted. He looked back at Wesley, eyes filled with fear.

“David, it’s okay,” said Brandon. “This is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” David asked in disbelief.

“So, you’re David,” Wesley said. “I just might rip your arm off anyway.”

“Wesley,” Brandon said. His voice was pleading. And yet, Brandon felt relief. It felt good to be the one being protected for once. Someone was standing up for him when he felt powerless.

Reluctantly, Wesley let go of David, who immediately skulked off, afraid for his life.

“He... does that a lot,” Brandon clarified, unable to meet Wesley’s gaze.

Wesley took in the sight of Brandon so unsure, guilty even. He understood. However, Wesley didn’t understand enough to not just drag Brandon with him to the elevator, and take him outside to talk. It was either that, or have this conversation in front of Brandon’s coworkers. They sure as hell were going to have this conversation.

Once they were out on the street, Wesley asked, “Why don’t you tell him to fuck off?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Brandon said quietly.

“It does,” said Wesley. “I know. I know what it’s like to never stand up for yourself and let people treat you like shit because it’s all you know. There’s less trouble and less pain when you don’t go against them.”

“It’s different,” is all Brandon said.

“How?” asked Wesley.

“You’re not like other people, Wes,” Brandon answered, shaking his head. His expression was pained. “You’re not like me.”

“You can fight back,” Wesley said. “Don’t let David or anyone else get away with mistreating you. You said so yourself, your addiction started as-”

“Fight back? How?” Brandon asked bitterly.

Wesley came closer, but still gave Brandon his space. He met the other man’s eyes, his heart breaking at the exhaustion and hurt reflected in them. “Start with no,” he said. Then, smirking, he added, “And end with ‘my boyfriend has a gun’.”

Despite Brandon’s silence, Wesley knew what Brandon was thinking about. They rarely talked about the past, but the times they did, he never saw Brandon more upset. Brandon cried. Brandon never cried.

Wesley said, “I know it may not have worked for you then. That’s the past, though, and you’re not a little boy anymore. You’re far away from all of that. You’re so much stronger than you think, Brandon, and I’ve seen it.”

Brandon hugged Wesley, feeling the younger man return the embrace, and he said, choking on his words, “I love you.” They were three simple words, but they meant so much more.

Then Brandon laughed, despite everything. Some of the weight was taken off his shoulders. Brandon felt safe. He felt safer with Wesley than he had in a long time. He felt loved. Being with Wesley was like how Brandon used to feel about sex. Everything was better. The sadness and pain just beneath the surface hadn’t disappeared, but living was a little more bearable.

Wesley hugged Brandon a little tighter as he said, “I know what it’s like to feel helpless, but you’re not. You’re not alone either. Brandon, I know you spent your childhood feeling like you had to be the strong one to be there for Sissy, but things are different now. Please, let someone be there for you for a change. Let me be there for you.”

They held each other for a while longer, not caring about potential looks from any passerby. Wesley looked up and smiled at Brandon. “You okay?” he asked, nudging his nose against the other man’s.

“Yeah,” Brandon answered. “Thank-you.”

“Don’t,” Wesley insisted. “Loving you isn’t some obligation to me, okay, Brandon?”

“Okay,” said Brandon. The smallest smile graced his handsome features. The kiss that followed was uncharacteristically soft, and Wesley’s lips lingered on Brandon’s before he pulled away.

“I should go back,” Brandon said with regret.

Wesley took Brandon’s hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze as he said, “I’ll see you at home, babe.”

With that, Wesley walked away, before his protective instincts kicked in again and he went back in there to beat David to death with a keyboard. Brandon would be okay. Besides, Wesley had no problem with following through with his threat if David couldn’t take a hint.

Later, Wesley got Sissy to make herself scarce, giving him and Brandon some privacy for the night. Brandon came home to find Wesley had cooked dinner, and Wesley was refraining from asking questions about today. It was like so many of their other nights, as though today had just been any mundane day.

After dinner, they sat on the couch together and watched a movie. Wesley lied with his back on Brandon’s chest, and Brandon was holding him. About half-way through the movie, Brandon decided to fill Wesley in on what happened after they talked. It appeared that Wesley’s intervention had done some good after all. Brandon told David to back off, and that the groping and stuff made him uncomfortable.

“He started spouting some shitty excuse about how if I’d just said something, he wouldn’t have done it,” Brandon said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, if he does try anything again, you have my full permission to tear his arms off, or anything else for that matter.”

Wesley smiled and snuggled against Brandon’s warm chest. “I’m proud of you, you know that?” he said. “I know it’s not easy.”

“You were right, though,” said Brandon. “About everything.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Wesley said, turning around in Brandon’s arms to lock eyes with his lover. Wesley kissed Brandon, and it was returned with as much passion.

Thanks from Brandon was not something Wesley would ever accept, but it was there in every kiss they shared. It was Brandon’s way of expressing his gratitude and the least he could do. He didn’t know what he’d do without Wesley.


End file.
